Creed
by Rivaille
Summary: Summary: Izaya, code-named Creed, is a skilled assassin working for the Awakusu-kai. His newest target requires him to cooperate with a certain blond haired bodyguard and cross-dress to enter an elite all-girls school. Butler!Shizuo/Master!Izaya ; Shizaya


Based on: **http : / www . zerochan . net /602269**

Remove spaces! :D

**AN: **Um, idk this just popped into my mind when I listened to that song and saw that god-amazing pic of Izaya (and Shizuo). I usually hate stuff like this (cross-dressing) but something about that picture! It's so delishush. :) I hope it's alright!

**[DISCLAIMER] Durarara! does not belong to me. **

* * *

**Creed **

By Forsythia Sky

Chapter One

* * *

"Ah? Run that by me again?" the raven blinked, narrowing his single russet iris dangerously. The shadows concealing his face didn't give away his tensely set lips to his boss.

Said man did not reply for a moment, simply glancing up at the ceiling and blowing out a puff of poisonous cigarette smoke. His line features were impassive.

"You're going to school."

The raven haired boy burst into laughter, leaning down onto his thighs. But after a long moment of silence from the older man, he sobered and straightened with a scowl.

"You're kidding."

"No. You're going to school." Another puff of smoke drifted upwards and he scrunched up his nose in disgust as the stench drifted to his keen nostrils.

He'd always hated cigarettes.

"Why, may I ask?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" his testy boss responded. "Your target will be there. The details will be in this file. And you won't be going alone."

"Oh!" he laughed, relieved. "For a second there, I thought you were questioning my intelligence! Alright, I can deal. Is it Akabayashi-san again? Man, he really screwed up that last—!"

"It's not him."

He arched a delicate eyebrow. "Then…?"

"Read through the file first." The man snuffed out his cigarette in the ash tray and immediately lit another.

"Aye, sir!" he giggled and pulled out the papers.

Frowning at the lack of pictures, he began to read out loud.

"Name is not specified. Age is not specified. Gender is said to be male, however it is not a certainty. There are some hints to its appearance; many say it to have short brown hair. Others say it has long hair of that color. The best clue is its red eyes. Beware of multiple enemies. Many sightings have been seen around the town of Ikebukuro where attacks are frequent. The culprit is said to attend the wealthy all-girls school…"

He did not like where this was going.

"Each student…" he cleared his throat irritably. "Each student is permitted one servant from the household… Wait, wait, wait!" he gasped. "I'm an _assassin, _they don't even have the basic information—how am I supposed to get the target?"

His boss calmly shut his eyes, cigarette hanging between his lips. "There is no time. It is interfering with our business and needs to be eradicated now."

"Get one of your trackers. I eradicate but I do not investigate," the boy snarled viciously. His eyes sparked with anger. "Forget it, I'm not doing this!" He threw the package down on the coffee table dramatically where it slid a few inches before resting near the edge.

"Creed, stand down," the older man growled, eyes flickering open.

'Creed' pressed his lips together but remained silent. "You are needed for this job. A tracker cannot possible destroy it without being discovered by authorities. You are the best," he said firmly, taking a quick drag.

Seeing as he was still about to protest, he added, "And did I mention the pay?"

The boy swallowed, his insides reeling in turmoil. He was torn between his pride as a cold-blooded killer and the lives of his sisters which lay on the palms of his hands. Yet, his face didn't give anything away; schooled into a perfectly indifferent mask.

His mind was made up before he even started, he knew. It was a given. His sisters were all he had.

"Fine," he bit out. "I better get three times as much as I usually do."

"Five."

"… Huh?"

"You'll get five times more." The man grinned at the dropping of his worker's cold mask before continuing briskly. "Now let's go over the details. You cannot afford to mess up this mission, you understand this, Creed?"

Creed snorted. "Have I ever before?"

The boss smiled icily. "Don't let there be a first. You will be attending the school with a licensed, trained body guard in the guise of a common butler—"

"Hold on. How will I attend the school? It's an all girl's…" He swallowed and clenched his fists. "No way in hell!" he exploded. "I am not going to some rich kid school dressed as a woman! Why can't I be the body guard or something?"

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible, given that your partner is of… _manlier_ structure," his boss said, biting back chuckles.

Oh, _pardon him_ for having a rather androgynous body! "It doesn't matter. I refuse to do such a shameless act!"

"You'll go by the code name 'Sakuraya'," he said, ignoring Creed completely.

And Creed was beyond miffed. "Where is this partner of mine?"

"You will meet in the car. It should be here by now. You are to leave immediately after you change. I want periodic reports," the man said, handing the boy a pink-lined headset. Creed took it numbly. He didn't believe that this was happening. "Here is your disguise. Wear it all. _All._"

He said it twice. He just said it twice. Creed shuddered, taking the package of clothing.

"This outfit is a bit fancy but you must make a good impression on the first day. Akane will do your make up. We've packed your bags for you filled with the appropriate clothing. Bring the weapons that you need. Your partner goes by the name 'Falcon', but at the school, you will address him as 'Shitsuo'. This file contains everything you need to know. Do you have any questions?"

"No," Creed said coldly, staring down at his gloved hands with his brows furrowed. He was busy making plans to smuggle his own clothing there as well.

"Do you understand your orders?"

"Aye, sir." His voice was morose.

"Then you may take leave. Akane is waiting."

He silently cursed his boss to the grave even as he bowed with his fist at his heart. He left without another word.

* * *

To say he felt uncomfortable would be an understatement, as he sat in front of the wild mirror with the dainty girl extending his lashes with some sort of wand. Not to mention, his chest felt heavier and he felt like his legs were too exposed.

He tugged at his pale knee-high stockings awkwardly with his now glove-free hand, though they were replaced with intricate rings fit for a princess.

They would also serve well to punch out at pressure points, but that was assassin's thinking.

His extensions were piled into a loose bun at the back of his head with a white ribbon and topped a soft, red flower. He untied his eye patch and let it drop onto his lap and Akane quickly replaced it with white bandages that were partly hidden beneath his bangs. Through the whole process, she babbled about what an amazing person this 'Falcon' was and how they would most definitely become the best of friends.

Sure. He didn't want to ruin her excitement so he kept his mouth shut.

She dabbed concealer over the faint scar marring his face, just above the tip of his nose.

He nearly shivered, being only in a thigh-length red dress and the young girl draped a loose, plain violet yukata over his shoulders as if she read his mind. Creed mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

He reached up the skirt to slip his gun into the holster attached to the stocking garters. It was kind of awkward, as he was still wearing boxers, but he couldn't care less. There was no way in hell that he would wear panties. He shuddered at the mere thought.

There was one other thing bothering him: all the scars littering his person. A fresher one lined his right thigh and a larger one was visible on his bare collar. Perhaps he'd have to lie and say he got into a car accident when he was younger.

After painting his last nail, Akane giggled and patted him affectionately on the head. "You make such a pretty girl, Iza—I mean Creed!"

"I take that offensively, Akane-chan!" he exclaimed back, giving her a doleful look.

She just beamed and handed him a tiny container. "Put this in your eye. It'll lighten the color and you'll be able to see even better."

He obeyed, blinking as the film adjusted. Indeed, everything _was _clearer, as he glanced around the change room. Tiny dust particles were clear as day.

And even better, his eye became a lighter shade of red, almost pink.

When he turned back to his reflection, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. He looked… he admitted, if he didn't know himself, he'd probably think he truly was a girl. It was embarrassing to say the least. His eyes were lined larger and his lashes demure, his lips full and his cheeks dusted pink. The bandages didn't stand out against his pale complexion and without the scar, he looked a lot more innocent.

It was perfect, and a lot of the credit goes to Akane.

His cleavage, stuffed smartly with special padding almost looked legitimate. But still, at those certain angles, he would look masculine, but such would be gone in a blink.

Creed did not even recognize himself. And that was exactly how it should be.

Carefully, he stood up and was pleased when everything was comfortable enough for him to move quickly if need be.

"Don't forget this," Akane said, holding out a wicked knife. There was no way he'd ever forget that even if he forgot his own name.

Though granted, he didn't use his given name, Izaya, that often anymore.

Nodding in acquiescent, he took the knife gratefully and felt a smile creep up on his lips as he gripped the handle. Whenever he held this knife, he felt complete.

He felt like he could do anything.

Even dress as a girl.

Maybe.

He slipped out his Silent gun and attached his switch blade to the end, making a double-edged weapon. He slipped smaller lock picking needles and throwing knives onto his other leg, grimacing when he had to lift up the blasted skirt.

He even _felt_ like a girl now.

Creed restrained himself from running a hand through his carefully styled hair. He didn't want to ruin Akane's hard work.

"Thanks, Akane-chan," he said, bowing slightly. The short girl bowed back, that bright smile lighting up her face.

"You take care of yourself, Izaya-kun! Say hi to Falcon for me!"

"Right," Creed laughed, letting the use of his real name slide, only since it was just the two of them. He slipped on a pair of dainty sandals and strode to the front door, the yukata fluttering out behind him. But not before taking one last glance in the mirror, just to give himself a confidence boost.

Damn. He even looked hot as a woman.

Creed pushed open the heavy doors with ease.

Mission start.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me if I should continue? **


End file.
